The Bride wore Blood
by Hanbags
Summary: Kimiko Toho is just the normal geek at school. No one likes her even more than a friend. What she does'nt know that a danger is watching her. Everywhere she goes she in danger. Can she and a certain someone save her life from the fang... RaiKimRated t for
1. Notes and blood

**Hi im very bored so ive decided to write a knew story. I got my inspearasion of a p.c. game"The Movies" It's a pc that u can make up a movie and I made a horror movie up and I decided I can put it into Xiaolin Showdown cast. I****hope u enjoy it also But enough jabbering on about all the stuff im saying im sure u just wanna get to the story So lets get this party started. 3 2 1 GO! **

Normal Pov

It was just a normal day for Kimiko toho. Go to school, come home, Do homework and go to bed. The poor soul did'nt that her beauty and intelligent brain would make her in quite a lot of danger. But I will save that 4 future chapters dear reader what we need to know is what she was doing in the present

"Hey Kimiko" Kimiko looked behind her and saw Raimondo looking at her. Kimikos stomach lurched. Kimiko had always had a crush on this boy his spikey brown and good looks had made her fall in love with him from the start. She knew she was smart and pretty but he was well out of her leauge. He had friends, He was popular, He had everything. But she had nothing of that kind. Infct she had no friends at all. Sure she had went out with some boys but the disater those dates caused was why she was so unpopular. "Hey Kim" Kimiko woke up from her thoughts of her going out with Raimondo and stared into the emerald eyes of his.

Kimiko blushed. Raimondo smiled he was used to the blushing of girls. "Yes Rai" he stared back into her shimmering eyes of crystal. "Um well u know Draic ". Kimiko sighed she was getting sick and tired of Draic. Draic was a new boy who followed her everywhere. He wore black baggy jeans with a dark blue top on it with a picture of a coffin on it. He his hair was strangly also black it was spiked up with red hair gel. He had asked her out millions of times but she had always. So he followed her around like a bad smell trying to do things for her. One time he tried 2 get her lunch. She looked at the lunch once grabbed the chocolate mousse and threw it at him. She sincerely hated him.

"What does Draic want now.. My toothbrush, my food or how about trying to help me get dressed again in Drama" Rai winced he remembed that all to well they were doing doing pieces of The Phantom of the Opera. There was three groups each with a different piece to study and act out in front of the class. One group got the song **All I ask of you. **Another got **Past the Point of no return. **And there group got the main tune **The Phantom of the Opera.** Draic had done something really embarrising to Kimiko **(P.s dear readers this is hanbags im not going to say what happened u can guess what happened from what I wrote) **

"Hey Kim can u calm down I just wanted to say he's planning on trying 2 impress u to go out with him so try and keep on your toes" Kimiko's temper dispeared like rabbit in a magicians trick. "Oh right so seeya" Raimundo smiled he hated to admit it but he did like this girl more than a friend. Her pale face looked like it had been carved by angels. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce you like a knife. She could be very sympathtic and confidient. "Rai" "Huh" "Urr should u go off with your friends now?" "Oh yeah" So he turned and saw his best friends Carlos, Jacob and Ferdin.

Kimiko watched him walk away, Sighed and walked towards her yellow bike. She may not be popular but her bike was. Everyone thought it was so cool it was a bright yellow with pictures of orange and Red flames on it.

Silently Kimiko rode home. She had a lot of school work to finish and she was trying to think of more ideas for her song in music. She rode until. BANG!. Before she knew it she was on the floor.

A yellow headed boy ran towards her and helped her up babbling about how sorry he was. Kimiko stared at him and put one finger to his lips to shut him up. "Listen err" "My Name is Omi" she stared at him strange name he thought "Right omi u must not be from around here" he nodded "That is most correct.. I was searching for a school I must learn from called Element middle school" Kimiko grinned at him "Hey Omi u were in luck when you ran into me I go to Element middle school" Omi smiled and Kimiko contined "So I would be glad to take u there i…" But before she could say anything else she found that the small boy had jumped on her giving her a giant hug "Oh thank you my new friend whose name I still don't know of I live at 44 Tsnarmi lane. Kimiko started to get a bit annoyed at this boy "The three second rule Please!" But still he held on so she grabbed him and threw him on the ground.

A few seconds later he got up and brushed himself and yelled at her "My friend why did u do that?" "Hey Omi my names Kimiko and did'nt you hear me say the 3 second rule". Omi just stood there looking very confused as ever "What is this rule of 3 seconds" Kimiko stared at him " What… You don't know what it means" He shook his head. "Well maybe I'l tell u some time but I have 2 get home.. ur Omi if I don't come to your house u come to mine k I live at 18 fireflip street. Omi smiled "Ok I will see you tommorrw Kimiko goodbye" "Seeya".

Kimiko mounted her bike and in a couple of minutes she was in the safety of her home.

Kimiko slowley opened her mansions door and went inside. She carefully unloaded her books on to a solid gold book keeper. Kimiko stared around looking 4 her father "Papa r u here" "Kimiko is that u? I'm in the lab im doing a couple new games I'm calling them curses of werewolves oh and a letter came for you its in the living room". So kimiko slowly opened the door and saw a black letter with name in red in it. "Domo papa!". So she ran up to her room to open the letter and see what was inside of it.

Kimiko opened her red door and ran into her room. She had always found her room had given her sympathy. The walls were painted like flames. Many people thought that flames were the symbol of anger. Kim thought diffrently. This girl thought oddly that they were soothing making u feel all warm inside.

She ran and jumped onto her bed a sat down. She stared for a while at the midnight coloured letter. Suddenly she realised that the ink was running. Suddenly she thought hey ink dos'nt run. There was one thing she could think of . Blood. She turned over and to make things even worse she saw that the envelope was stamped shut with a was selor it was in shape of a pair of fangs. She slowly opened the letter expecting the worst. With trembling fingers she opened the letter and read it. It said:

_Blood is red_

_Heart is blue_

_You should be scared of me _

_Since im coming for you_

Slowley her eyes rolled back into her skull, Her body went limp and she fainted on the bed the bloody letter still clutched in her hand. Slowly her arm fell off the bed and letter fell to the floor the blood that was on the letter falling through her finger tips.

**OOOH! **

**That was so scary to write so please review and I will give u cookies and put your name in my credits in my next chapter. I will give u all the name of the next chapter…It is called _Rai u have to belive me! _I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so please review so u can have fun reading it**

**Bye!**

**(P.S I hope u all know that's it not a one shot)**


	2. Trust and fear

**Hanbags: Omg! I have left this story on hold 4 like too long! I am soo sorry! I've been to busy with my other stories to continue but im gunna do it now! Got an idea on how to keep it going. Please read and review.**

* * *

Raimundo looked over Kimiko in the white bed she was lying on. Kimiko had been out for nearly 2 hours and still there was no sign of her waking up. Raimundo moved his hand forewords and slowly stroked her hair thinking about how long it would take before she woke up. 

"Um… Excuse me sir?" Raimundo jumped to see one of the nurses behind him. "Oh yeah." Raimundo said unhurriedly. "Um there is someone else here too see Kimiko…You wouldn't mind the company would you?" she asked, while walking into the room

. Raimundo shook his head. "No not at all. Is it her father again?" "No no." The nurse said standing on the other side of Kimiko's bed. "I think it's a boy. Hmmm…" she looked at Raimundo and scratched her chin. "He looked about your age I think…" she said. Raimundo smiled. "Well… Ok he can come in if he wants… I really don't mind." The nurse smiled back at him and walked quickly out the room. Raimundo watched her walk away from him, and put his head on the knuckles of his hands. Another boy? Kimiko didn't have many friends that were boys… Raimundo thought. Footsteps came from the door and Raimundo looked up. He scowled.

It was Draic carrying a bunch of flowers in one hand and a card in the other one. Out of all the rotten times Draic had show up it was now. "What are ya doing here? Only friends and family can see Kimiko." Raimundo said stonily.

Draic shrugged. "So what?" he said coolly. "I came to see if she was alright! Dun that make a differences?" Raimundo rolled his eyes. "More like if she wakes up she'll realise you care for her?" Draic grinned well more like snared.

"You read me like a book… Didn't you Pedrosa?" he said his lip curling a bit. Raimundo didn't take any notice of it. "Yeah. And one things for sure. She is so out of your league." Draic thumped the card and flowers onto the small cabinet next to the bed and heatedly walked towards Raimundo. When he was face to face with Raimundo he hissed through gritted teeth. "But out buddy, She's not yours… She's my future girl so Get lost!" Raimundo wrinkled his nose and pushed Draic away from him. "Ewww dude you ever had a breath mint… or brushed your teeth?" Raimundo asked wafting his hand front of his nose. "Why you…" Draic started.

Suddenly a loud moaning came from the bed beside the two boys. Raimundo and Draic turned there heads to see Kimiko begin to pull herself up from the bed and rub her head. She blinked several times and stared at Raimundo. "Rai…Raimundo?" she said trying to get out of bed. "No… Kimiko stay in bed…" Raimundo rushed over and pushed under the cover.

Kimiko stared up at him bleerily. "Why…rai?" she asked slowly. Raimundo gave a quick flick of a smile at her. "Cus the people at hospital said you hit your head cus you hit your head when you fell off your bed… A little bit of bleeding… But nothing to worry about…" Raimundo said. Kimiko looked at him and suddenly realised that Draic was just staring at her. She sneered weakly. "What's he doing here?" she asked, moving her head to try and get a better look at him Draic moved foreward. "What… Are'nt you happy to see me?" he asked annoyedly. Kimiko frowned, "As happy as a clam…" she said coldly. Draic grinned, "You've got spunk! I like that in a women…" he wiggled one eyebrow suggestivly. Kimiko scowled and pointed to the door. "Out." She said plainly.

Draic shrugged. "You know where to find me babe." He said, grinning. He blew a kiss in her direction and headed off down the corridor. Kimiko wrinkled her nose and looked up at Raimundo. "Urgh… Wont that kid ever learn?" Raimundo spoke and kept on staring at the door. "Proberly not. He's still hoping to get with you… Poor thing…"

Kimiko looked at her wrist. "Anyhow… Whats happening rai? What am I doing in the hospital… and what are you doing here?" Raimundo sat on the edge of the bed. "Well… You dropped this when you walking out of school…" Raimundo said handing a gold book. "My drawing book… Thanks…" she tenderly took the book from him and put it on her lap. "you're a talented drawer ya know…" Raimundo said staring at her in the face. Kimiko blushed. "Aww, you don't mean that…" Raimundo grinned, "yeah I do… Espically since some of the pics are of me…" Kimiko went bright red. "Oh them… well its…its… its for a comic yeah!" Raimundo raised his eyebrows. "…A comic?" "Yeah yeah! A comic!" kimiko babbled, "I thought you looked good in tights…" she stopped as she realished what she had just said. Raimundo stiffled a giggle and Kimiko felt like she was going to die of embarrasment. Raimundo smiled, "Anyway… I went to ya house to return it and your dad said you were in your room and I could go to see you. So I did… and I… I just saw you… kinda lying there… Your head bleeding a bit clutching a bit of paper of something so I picked it up for you after your dad phoned the ambulance…" Raimundo put his hand in his pocked and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked at it. "I… I brung the envelope too…" As soon as Kimiko saw it she screamed in terror. She began to kick out and scream uncontrably.

Raimundo ran back in shock. "KIM! KIM!" Almost immediately he hid the letter and she stopped. She looked up at him sweat running down her face. "Why… why did you bring that?" she asked, panting heavily. Raimundo edged near to her. "I… brung it cus I thought u needed it or something…" Kimiko looked at him, one of her eyes going in a different direction. "Burn it…" Raimundo stared at her. "What??" Kimiko stared at him more deeply. "Burn it now before its too late… And It happens to this girl to…" Raimundo looked at kimiko confusidly, "Kim… what…" he looked at her and yelled in shock. Kimiko's eyes had changed. They were a midnight black with no pupil in it. "kim! Whats wrong with you!" Raimundo shouted, moving back. Kimiko blinked and her eyes went back to her normal colour. "Raimundo… you…you must belive me when I tell you whats happening…" Kimiko said. Raimundo stopped and sat back on the bed. "Tell me. What happened before you fainted…" he said.

**Hanbags: THERE! I HAVE DONE IT! I HOPE ALL YOU READERS ARE HAPPY ABOUT THIS ONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!** **Jiggy: XD Raimundo is sucha wuss.** **Hanbags: Get lost (gets out flame thrower) ****Jiggy: 00!!! OH NO! RUNNN **

(Runs away) **Hanbags: Anyhow… I am needing a good character! And so I am wanting one lucky reviewer to be in the fic… and maybe another one to be in the next fic and and in this fic! So please read and review! And tell me your profile if you wanna be in this fic :)CYA**


End file.
